


izumi's fathers (i can't think of a better title)

by miracleoutthere



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gay, Kinda, M/M, This is so soft, zukka - Freeform, zuko has trauma what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleoutthere/pseuds/miracleoutthere
Summary: Sokka wants a baby... Really bad. Zuko does not. Or okay, if he's being honest, yes; he most definitely does want a baby, but it's the whole.. being a father.. thing that he's a little scared of.
Relationships: Azula/Therapy, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story isn't finished yet and idk when I'll finish it tbh (but hopefully soon).   
> This is set in like 114-115 AG so Zuko is around 31 and Sokka is around 30; they are in a committed relationship bc I said so. I wrote a post about this on my tumblr and this is basically just me elaborating on said post because people seemed to agree.  
> Yell at me on tumblr I'm zukoisgayy.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. (I haven't written anything in like three years so I'm a bit out of practice, I apologize in advance).

"I WANT A BABY" Sokka groaned one morning. 

They hadn't even left their bedroom yet, as they had just finished getting ready.

Sokka had been bothering his companion for almost a month now with subtle -and not so subtle- hints that he wanted to adopt a child. 

"Sokka, we've been over this… I can't give you a baby," Zuko tried to joke, but then he sighed, his words turning more sad and quiet than before as he continued, "… even if I could, I don't think I'd be a very good father."

"Oh, you'd be a terrible father, but I'd be amazing." Sokka joked. 

Zuko glared fiercely at his lover. 

"Come on, your majesty, you know I'm kidding." Sokka says with a wink before continuing, "Zuko, you'd make an amazing father. Together, we'd be like, the BEST dads ever to exist"

Zuko's frustration suddenly turned into something closer to fear and sorrow. Suddenly his mind was racing with worry and he had to hold back tears before replying.

"I'm scared." he said, despondently. 

"Hey," Sokka responded, grabbing the other man by the shoulders sweetly.  
"Zuko, I mean it. You'd make an amazing dad…" he paused before adding sincerely, "You are not your father." 

Zuko was fighting the urge to cry as he felt tears welling behind his eyes as Sokka moved his right hand up to the back of Zuko's neck and embraced him in a sweet hug. Using his right hand, he ran his fingers through the half of the Firelord's hair that wasn't tied up as his left hand rubbed the small of his back. The act of comfort became too much for Zuko, and he could no longer hold back his tears; he began to sob. 

"God I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry… Zuko, it's okay, you're okay… I know you're scared. I'll stop pestering you. I'm sorry, okay? It's okay" Sokka whispered to his love in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Sokka," Zuko managed between sobs, "I do want a baby with you… I just-"

Sokka cut him off "I know love, you don't have to say it. I get it. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's okay. We don't have to talk about this now," he said.

They stood there for a moment, Zuko crying into Sokka's chest as Sokka whispered into his ear, "It's okay. You aren't him." over and over again. 

Zuko finally began to calm down and looked up at Sokka, only to have his eyes well up with tears once more.   
"Oh," Sokka said, almost chuckling sadly at the sight. "Hey," he said as he moved his hands to meet Zuko's, "C'mon."

Zuko wiped away his tears and tried to steady his breathing as they walked out of their bedroom. 

Whenever Zuko needed to calm down and he knew hugs just wouldn't cut it, Sokka knew where to take him. 

-  
They sat on the soft grass together and stared at the pond, Zuko wrapped in Sokka's warm embrace, his head leaning against his lover's chest. Sokka rubbed the small of Zuko's back as he breathed heavily.

Zuko looked up at the man he loved, admiring his ocean blue eyes.   
Zuko loved Sokka's eyes, he sometimes envied them. He didn't care much for his own eyes, not just because of his scar, but because he thought they were bland and dull looking. He never said this to Sokka anymore, though, because the first time he mentioned it, Sokka had gone on a tangent about how mesmerizing Zuko's eyes actually were. How unique and beautiful they were, how they changed in certain lighting, how they blah blah blah. 

Sokka could go on for hours complimenting him. Zuko didn't like getting compliments, but he loved watching Sokka give them. The way Sokka's eyes lit up as he talked about how beautiful Zuko was. It made him blush and feel warmer inside than usual, so he let Sokka compliment him however much he wanted to, just so he could see his eyes sparkle.

Sokka now noticed Zuko staring up at him, and smiled, "What's up, hot stuff?"

Zuko was lulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sokka’s voice’ he sighed, "I'm in love with you." 

Sokka's grin got wider, his mouth completely turned upwards and his cheekbones high up underneath his eyes, "Who, me?" He joked, starting to chuckle.

Zuko laughed with him, for no particular reason other than Sokka's laugh was contagious. "Yes, you, idiot." He managed between giggles.

"Well I should hope so. I wouldn't spend half my time in the fire nation with a man who only sorta liked me, now would I?" Sokka said, sarcastically. 

"I don't know, would you?" Zuko raised his eyebrow, "It is pretty beautiful here." He added, for good measure.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the whole fire nation" Sokka said.

"Hey, don't insult my nation like that!" Zuko retorted. 

"Shut up, you know you're beautiful." Sokka said as his hands moved to cup Zuko's face and pull him up for a kiss. 

Their lips intertwined as Zuko thought. No, he didn't really know he was beautiful, but Sokka said it so often he was starting to believe it might be true. Sokka was so wonderful at making him feel good, actually, he was good at almost everything. 

It was this fact that made him think: Sokka would be an amazing father. Maybe Sokka would make him an amazing father, too. 

Zuko pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly, so that their lips were still close and they could feel each other's breath, as he whispered, "Sokka."

Sokka was still reeling from the kiss a bit and he breathed a sort of response "...Hm?" 

"I want to have a baby with you."

"I know, I know, you're just scared. I promise it's okay, Zuko."

"No," Zuko said, lifting himself up so they were looking at each other eye to eye before continuing, "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long! I'm planning on working on it more now, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon! Let me know what you think!

Sokka didn’t want to pressure him, despite Zuko’s insistence that he was, in fact, ready for a child. They agreed to give it a month and discuss it further once Sokka had returned to the Fire Nation. 

Sokka split most of his time between his village in the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko did as well, for the most part, but sometimes Firelord duties did not permit him to leave with Sokka and go to their home in the South Pole. Zuko found it agonizing, being apart from his husband, especially when he knew that Sokka was most definitely having a much better time than he was. 

Zuko was hoping to finish his tasks for the week soon enough to join Sokka, but with each passing day bringing more responsibilities, he realized that going to his second home this month might not be a possibility for him. Which was disappointing in its own way. Not just because he missed Sokka, but because he had actually found that he quite liked being there; being part of a tribe, being a part of a family. He loved everything about the South Pole: he loved seeing Sokka in his element, he loved how accepting and caring Hakoda and Bato and Gran Gran had been, he even loved the food (which took some getting used to, if he’s being honest). 

It took some time for everyone in the village to accept Zuko, he had a lot of atoning to do, but eventually they came around. He still felt guilty for his ignorance as a child, but he had made his reparations, and continued to do so.

Sometimes, Zuko wished he could just retire to the South with his husband and loving family, but he knew he would miss some aspects of his life in the Fire Nation (but definitely not others). 

It wasn’t that he disliked being Fire Lord, he knew it was necessary for the growth of the Fire Nation; he loved his people, and he felt a sense of pride for his nation and all it had evolved into. Zuko had put so much of his energy into remolding the Fire Nation into a place of peace and kindness, but he still had so much to do. 

He wanted to help all of his people, even those who were reluctant to change, even those who were still loyal to Ozai, because he realized that everyone was worthy and capable of redemption and rehabilitation. 

He winced at that thought, because, yes, everyone is capable of atoning for their past, but it was a matter of whether or not they sincerely wanted to. He thought of his father, who he had tried to reconcile with to no avail. He thought of his sister. She wasn’t currently speaking to him, which hurt a bit, but he understood. She was on her own path of recovery. 

-  
“How’s Azula doing?” Sokka asked one night after his return to the Fire Nation. 

“She’s still living in Republic City at the same place as before, but we haven’t spoken yet.” Zuko continued, “I sent her another letter. I didn’t use the Firelord insignia or have a guard deliver it directly to her this time. I didn’t want her to feel like I was rubbing it in, but I know it was delivered and… She hasn’t responded” he sighed. 

“I’m sure she will.” Sokka said with a sad smile. He was not sure that she’d respond. In fact, he was almost entirely sure that she wouldn’t. 

Zuko shrugged it off, “But I’ve been thinking, Sokka, and I’m really ready. I’ve even looked into a few different options for adoption” He said. 

“Are you sure you’re sure?” Sokka questioned. He didn’t want Zuko to feel any more pressured than he already did.

“Yes, Sokka” Zuko groaned, “I told you I was ready before you went back home and I still am. I promise. I love you, let’s start a family.” 

“Wow, you’re being really oogie tonight, golden eyes.” Sokka joked. 

Zuko blushed slightly at the mention of his eyes, Sokka knew he hated them and would never miss a chance to compliment them. Now who’s being oogie, Sokka, he thought to himself. 

“Shut up” Zuko half laughed in response.

But overall, Sokka was right.

Zuko had put so much thought into the concept of starting a family, and he really was ready. He wanted this, not just for Sokka or for their relationship, but for himself, too. He had lost enough family and was ready to start gaining. 

“Okay if you’re really ready, then I have to show you something.” Sokka said, taking Zuko by the hand and leading them to Sokka’s office. 

It was a bit messy, but that was Sokka, his space was always a mess, but he swore that everything was always in its place, and refused to let anyone try and clean it up. They walked in, and Zuko lit the torches in the room, as Sokka walked over to his desk. 

He opened a drawer and pulled out a large leather bound book with pages of notes sticking out. Sokka gestured for Zuko to join him on the loveseat next to the desk, and in the illuminated room, Sokka opened the book on his lap and showed his husband. 

Zuko looked down at the book in front of him, and gasped slightly, “I should have known you’d already done the research.” 

He chuckled and focused his attention back on Sokka, staring into his bright blue eyes “I love you” He said, grabbing the back of Sokka’s neck with his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Sokka giggled uncontrollably, and his eyes started watering tears of joy as Zuko kissed along his face. 

“Stop, Zuko, I’m trying to show you this.” He said between laughs.

Zuko complied, and wiped Sokka’s tears from his eyes, giving him one last kiss on the forehead. 

“Okay, show me your book, planner man.” 

Sokka gripped the hair on the back of his head and blushed. “Okay so I compiled a list of all of our options both within the Fire Nation and Republic City. I also included options from the Earth Kingdom, but we can’t exactly steal someone’s baby from one of the Water Tribes because there are no orphanages…”

As Sokka informed Zuko about all of his research, Zuko couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to be with Sokka, to start a family. A real, healthy, loving family. He was so excited to start this next chapter with the love of his life.


End file.
